The present disclosure relates to a headphone device of an overhead type that can be put in a compact, accommodated form by folding a housing portion with respect to a headband.
Conventionally, in order to improve the accommodation capability of the headphone device of the so-called overhead type, there has been a headphone device that can be put in a compact, accommodated form by folding a pair of housing portions, to be applied to the left and right ears, into an inner side of a curved portion of the headband.
The headphone device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-038671 (Patent Document 1) is capable of folding a respective pair of housing portions into an inner side of a curved portion of the band. Also, the headphone device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is capable of folding a respective pair of housing portions into an inner side of a curved portion of the band, even in a state of being revolved by 90° around an axial line along an extended longitudinal direction of the headband.
According to this structure, the depth of the folded state can be made thinner, so that the accommodation capability is superior.